Luna
by cherrykura
Summary: Night after night, he watches and waits, and she, continues on... LavixLena -oneshot-


Disclaimer: Characters used do not belong to me.

: Luna :

_Falling into a forgotten dream…_

_Graceful…--_

Gently and slowly…she raises her arms with a smile so content.

_Elegant…--_

She takes her step…little by little…, the clear silver ground below reflecting her serenity. --To him, she was like a lost angel brought down by God to save his merciless soul on this starless night.

_Alluring…--_

She twirls around as the tender wind caressed her small frame…, her long free soft locks followed when she glided and twirled effortlessly through the moonlight. --He suddenly felt the urge to go out there and run his fingers through them; only the tight clenches of his fists at his sides were restraining him from doing so.

_Stunning…--_

She jumps and turns, her arms across her chest…with the wings of an angel… slight perspiration scatters, glittering…, reflecting the pale moon above. --He felt his heart drop down, breath caught in his throat. He wasn't worth the sight: she was too breathtakingly beautiful…the way she moves, the way she smiles, every little thing…it made his heart wrench as it felt like he was tainting her simple purity within each second his eye followed her.

_Captivating…--_

She leans back slowly… her head tilted back, pure bliss etched on her pink lips, the full shape of her small mounds showing beneath the soft, cotton blue nightgown, her right leg raised. –He held his breath. A part of him scared that he might interrupt this moment of clarity…if his presence would be known. Nervous, that if by chance his breathing would be audible, she would stop and end this velvet night. Another part of him mesmerized and incredulous that such pure, innocent creature is actually present in this wretched world.

So he watches and waits, and she, continues on… oblivious of the shadow that watches and takes good memory of her every movement.

He takes it in, every single detail. If he could, he would've taken his eye-patch off this very moment to admire her fully.

He doesn't understand why he followed her. He doesn't know why he still did. Baffled was he. Perhaps…, he still didn't understand the voice of the heart- as he would like to call it- according to the countless novels he had read according to the matter. He was somewhat irate as a bookman but curious as a person to not know what this sensation was. Nevertheless, he lets go of it for now, only to be pondered upon again for another day, whenever that may be. Because right now…, he was content, his heart afloat and his mind calm. Whatever kind of tranquility and bliss he was feeling right now, may it never end. This he wishes.

He wonders, though, if he might be found. If, then, what would become of their current status? He tries so hard everyday not to let it through. It pained him at that time, when he saw her stumble down the hallway; he just stood, hiding, behind the column, ignoring the scene, and just made his way on the other side, afraid that even the slightest contact of their arms would be a give away, even though it was only natural to help someone who met misfortune along the path. But ever since he had found epiphany, everything he did without care before occurred to him now as unnatural. So he concluded that perhaps, his subconscious was afraid that one small move would be fatal. It was whimsical, but he couldn't agree more.

He remembered, when she fell down, it suddenly registered in his mind that he wanted to run down the hall and hug her, and ask if she was all right. Only because of his quick analytical mind that he immediately saw what was wrong with that deed and quickly withdrew before any other mishaps may occur.

That was the start point perhaps, of his current situation.

He was unfamiliar of this sensation at that time, so he didn't prevent it to grow. 'It's only a phase.' He said to himself, something he'll get through, eventually.

But that was not the case.

It grew worse.

He finds himself confused when his cheeks always heat up whenever she smiles and passes by, or when his heart goes to a rapid beating whenever he catches her soft scent, or the unlikely: he gives a smile, a true smile, and if needed, make a slight fool of himself just to hear he cheery laugh and see the sparkle of her eyes when she does.

It was that week when it happened, when he suddenly shut himself inside the library, reading countless of books to give the needed information. But it was only after a day when he sighed disappointed, and decided that books don't have all the necessary knowledge in the human aspect or any topic for that matter. And that, some things, perhaps, were really better off experienced first hand.

He gives up the search; it did him little good anyway.

So he watches and waits, and she, continues on…oblivious of the agonizing soul that hides from the clearing.

--

"_Ouch…"_

A slight tremor on the ground stroked the last blow to his shattered resolve. Without any second thought, he jumped out hurriedly, earning a startled reaction from her when she heard him move through the bushes.

"L-Lavi…?" Lenalee whispered, surprised, with both of her hands rested on the cold silver ground, supporting her weight.

Her soft eyes met his piercing stare, his gaze trapped within hers. She could feel his eyes roam her body as he came towards her, and it sent shivers down her spine. She quickly looked downward, a faint flush of pink tinting her cheeks.

Lavi didn't seem to notice this as he just dropped down besides her, took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders. Somehow, he didn't regret his decision. He couldn't back down now…, deciding to just go along with it, he did the natural thing he always did.

He smiled, but also in the process of trying not to let her hear his rapid heartbeat. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes... I'm fine, t-thank you…" she mumbled softly looking down, gripping tightly the sides of his coat with her hands.

"No problem." He smiles happily and looks up to the sky. "Ano sa… if you don't mind me asking… what were you doing?"

"Aa…Lavi-kun…you saw everything?" she asks meekly as her blush deepens. She fidgets around with the hem of his coat before replying, "I was…ice skating."

"Bare-footed?"

"It's nice to feel the smooth ice below your skin sometimes…" She pauses, reluctant, "And the rush of the wind…"

He chuckles softly, looking at the flushing girl beside him. She looks cute with her head down, refusing to look at him in the eye. It made his heart warm as he glanced at her and a bit giddy all the same as he was the reason that made her look and somehow feel that way.

She pouts and lightly glares at him. "I know you may think it's weird of me but--"

"I don't think it's weird." He says suddenly and flashes a smile. "You were pretty, actually, but…" He scratches the back of his head, "I don't think the word 'pretty' is enough to describe you. Would 'gorgeous' be enough though?"

He winced slightly as she jabs his shoulder painfully.

He admits, he deserved that. _Sometimes, his own words surprise him than others._

"Stop teasing me…" She mumbles, embarrassed. Her voice coming out muffled as she covers her blushing face with her hands.

He just smiles.

"It's not good being bare-footed for long this time of the year you know."

Breaking his comfortable position, he stood up, hunching down nearer and held her foot and examined it.

"See? It's almost blue from the cold." He said softly.

"Here." He turns around, stretching his hand behind to invite her, only to see her confused expression "Piggy-back. It's getting late already…and I suppose you're tired?"

He could pat himself in the back for a job well done as he earned himself a soft smile from the woman behind him. He felt her arms encircling his neck as he stood up; her hair loosely scattered his shoulder and her face nestled gently at the crook of his neck.

He felt a slight tug at the sides of his mouth when she whispered a soft 'thank-you' near his ear as she buried her head deeper. He thanked the gods above that she couldn't see his flustered face as she slightly moaned in comfort from the warmth he gave her.

There was a calming atmosphere around them as he trudged on the path leading to the Order; only stopping a few times as he tried to regain his breath. She began stirring after a few moments, startling him.

"I'm sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable?" He asked, without looking at her.

He could feel the shaking of her head behind him as she said no. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Which was?"

"What were you doing over there?" she asks him innocently, causing him to immediately freeze on his tracks.

"I thought I made sure there was no one else there but me…and I personally told Nii-san that he didn't need to worry because I was just going to a place near."

The rush of his blood through his veins was more blatant now…and its flow of circuit to his brain was powered up more… as he was beginning to feel a bit lightheaded.

"Aaa…" He gives out a slight nervous laugh that went unnoticed. "I just happened to pass by there and stayed. Sorry for not telling you earlier. I was feeling that I might be intruding."

She giggled softly…that sounded like chimes to his ears; making him decide that he'll make her laugh like this often.

"Not at all…in fact, I'm glad you were there Lavi." Her voice dropped. "Nights like these…it makes me remember those times, when Nii-san wasn't there. And I was still…--"

"But he's there." He said lightly, facing her, with his usual grin. "And I'm here. So are the others. We'll make sure Lenalee, that you won't feel that way ever again." She looks at him, uncertain. "We're your friends, remember?" _And I probably want more from that. _

"Just call our name once and we'll come running back right at you." He chuckles.

To this, he felt contented as she sighed in acceptance and let her eyes close. _He was sure his words were true…and so was his heart._

"If you want to… Lavi…" She starts, as her head begins to droop and begins to find its place in the crook of his neck.

A whisper only meant for his ears.

A sentence that made his heart jump.

Connected words that made him smile in the bottom of his heart.

So he continues on as she falls asleep, only to wake at the dawn of a new day. He walks ahead as the moon showed him the path. Reaching his destination, he earned a nod from the elder sibling when he saw of his sister and been told to bring her to her room.

He watches and waits…caressing her cheeks softly till the pass of midnight…smiling contentedly to himself as he watched her sleeping form, and closes the door of her room with a soft 'click' when he found his eyes unable to open anymore.

The one night spent together meant nothing; but the next nights to come will surely…surely have an outcome.

He smiles to himself beneath his covers as he remembered her words:

"_If you want to…Lavi…_

_Watch,_

_To your heart's content."_

Bathed in this cold night, night after night, he watches and waits, and she, continues on…

--

_Only to end on the night when Persephone¹ finally returns…,_

_As to which he decides that he would finally tell her._

_The truth of the reason he watches and waits_

_Patiently in the cold…,_

_Night after night._

-

_Until then,_

_He would relish this precious time_

_As long as he could_

_Patiently in the cold…,_

_Night after night._

-

_As this was his love._

: Luna :

_End._

* * *

So… tell me what you think! XD

I think I overused the 'night after night' phrase in the end…

And the story felt rushed. Buu! –Insert sad face here-

Criticism and comments are greatly appreciated.

Review please.

I'm not fairly good with romance stories…but…anyway, hopefully I didn't get you confused.

1 The wife of Hades. She was picking flowers until Hades appeared and took her with him below. With her disappearance, "not a blade of corn grew on the earth". Zues then in turn, pleaded with Hades to let her return. But before he let her go, Hades made Persephone eat the seed of a pomegranate and thus she cannot stay away from him forever. So it was arranged that she should spend two-thirds (according to later authors, one-half) of every year with her mother and the heavenly gods, and should pass the rest of the year with Hades beneath the earth.

_Luna_ means moon by the way.


End file.
